1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module for the preparation and processing of hydrocolloids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocolloids enable the preparation of precision casts, primarily in the field of dentistry. In order to use hydrocolloids, the material must be heated at 100.degree. C. for approximately 10 minutes in order to transform the gel into a sol, and then tempered at 60.degree. C. to maintain its liquid state. It can then be injected into the buccal cavity, around the teeth and preparations, without the risk of burning the patient.
It is generally covered by another irreversible hydrocolloid called an alginate. The ambient temperature of this alginate cools down the hydrocolloid previously injected around the zones that are difficult to reproduce. This hydrocolloid is much more precise than the alginate but much more expensive, for which reasons it is no longer used exclusively in casts with the water-cooled system integrated in special cast carriers.
At present there are two types of devices for processing hydrocolloids:
water-filled tanks thermostated at 100 and 60.degree. C.; PA1 systems designed exclusively for heating cartridges. These systems handle several cartridges at a time. The cartridges are introduced into a metal (aluminum) unit. A heating element set in the unit provides for its heating; the entire unit is controlled by a microprocessor. The thermal inertia of such systems is high and it is not possible to handle each cartridge separately. PA1 advance setting for each tube 1 of a maximum temperature and a minimum temperature; PA1 display after introduction of the cartridges 5 of the temperature of the tube; PA1 signaling of the temperature change. PA1 Very compact micro-unit with dimensions of only 8.times.8.times.6 cm. PA1 Extremely reduced thermal inertia, allowing an extremely rapid climb in temperature (as well as very rapid cooling down).